Hello World!
= Meet The Denizens Of Hello World! = For more up-to-date information and plenty of extras, please visit the Hello World website: Hello World Website 828BlueDragon Dragon can be a bit sassy and strong-minded at times, but if you try hard to be friends with her, she usually reciprocates, eventually. Dragon is a tomboy who enjoys arts of any type, especially martial arts. She's on a wrestling team as well as a swim team. In role-plays, Dragon is also part-sorceress, which is why she can shape-shift and dematerialize. adam_to_bridges The unpredictable and random king of the room. He appears occasionally throughout the day and is prone to escalate an argument for longer, even if it's not about him. He is easily persuaded into doing things no matter the scale or randomness of the task. He's often inclined to make alts and pretend to be twisted and exaggerated versions of himself (e.g. adam_the_happy/ adam_the_psycho), at which time he'll spam chat with frenetic emotional comments. AlanTheAdjective A strange chap who doesn't have a single specific account on Kongregate. His name includes Adjective because he has a tendency to get banned... a lot and the adjective often changes to reflect this. Alan first started frequenting Hello World! in the start of December 2014 and since then has become familiar with most of the users for one reason or another. He enjoys talking about a variety of subjects, almost all of which are offensive to at least someone in that room at a given time, but he is also known for being rather knowledgeable and helpful if the mood so takes him. ARFTHEMAN ARF is decidedly cagey when queried on his personal details. Said ARF about his profile: "Asking me what should written is like asking for an autobiography from Kim Jong Il." Point well made (for we are a chatroom of dangerously unhinged nutters). That said, ARF also comes across as a thoughtful chappie with a dry wit and can deliver some rib-tickling 'one-liners' in chat. Azarin921 The self-proclaimed 'greatest grammar Nazi/ asshole ever.' Is good friends with users such as Misubito, NewOrleans1226, and FlyingCat. Warning: Is usually hostile and rude! BinhTheKawaii One of our noisiest and most infamous chatters. Some consider him a major pervert, but deep down, Binh's an absolute sweetheart. Hence, it's a shame that he frequently text-rapes female newcomers to Hello World. Binh is a master of spamming, so don't try to out-spam him... for you won't win. Some users dislike Binh for his sexual talk but most love him unconditionally. With Binh, there's never a dull moment and he's almost always happy and fun to talk to. Binh is also extremely proud of his sex drive (or, to put it more accurately, his masturbation drive). According to Karisade, Binh is the current Vietnamese National Fapping Champion (2015). Perhaps somewhat surprisingly, Binh scored a mere 39% on the Hello World psychopath test and the Hello World mental age test considers him 31 years old. Boobmeister Obsessed with boobs of all shapes, colours and sizes (but particularly gigantic ones), Boobmeister will talk incessantly about breasts, adult nursing and bizarre sexual practices, whether you want him to or not. A purveyor and distributor of informational and video links to all things boob-related, Boobmeister will randomly PM people with links to sites they wished they'd never seen or even post them in chat. Though his comments are often witty, thought-provoking and strikingly eccentric, Boobmeister frequently displays the maturity of a twelve-year-old and the sexual morality of a drunken sailor. Charliee21 A sexy Czech and Tinychat addict, Charliee is well known for her seductive charm and smiling cleavage. As English is her second language, she sometimes struggles to understand chat, yet she still writes English better than many native speakers (which doesn't say much for the English and American educational systems). Charliee loves to flirt and has a number of male admirers. She is also the current Hello World Psychopath Princess, scoring a staggering 88% on the Hello World psychopath test! Corrupt0 Corrupt is an avid gamer and Kong Plus member, who's currently attained a staggering level 54 on Kongregate. He's quite guarded and mysterious when questioned about himself, though Corrupt frequently participates in chat, where he's renowned for his ominous recurring chat comment: "." Crapmaster Otherwise known as CM, or simply "Crap", this verbose chap is almost permanently horny and seeks to enter the panties of almost anything in a skirt (barring a Scotsman). If you happen to be born with a vajayjay, Crap will court you as a knight would woo a damsel at King Arthur's court. He enjoys role-play and is adept at composing flowery speech, often in 'olde English', though he concentrates more on linguistic form than nuance or meaning. However, CM is noticeably evasive when asked about his genuine personality; moreover, he displays a ruthless blackmailing streak when he can't get the woman he wants. Attempting to sum him up in 7 words, adam_lol_bridges cited: "horny, classy, Shakespearian, badass, gentlemanly, friendly, dunno" (which seems pretty accurate). DaggerMaster29 Dagger is 14 years old and hails from Estonia. He enjoys playing soccer and is friendly in chat... unless you mess with his daggers, in which case he'll slit your throat when you aren't watching. Despite this, Dagger scored a reassuring 39% on the Hello World psychopath test. DawsonRio Dawson pops in to chat from time to time, though little is yet known about this elusive chatter. However, he did score an impressively scary 82% on the Hello World psychopath test and the Hello World mental age test considers him 16 years old. DEMONGIRLSAYLA Sayla used to be a regular in Hello World and returned in August 2015 after a long break. She likes to cam on Tinychat with her pet black cat never too far away, which inevitably triggers a ream of infantile 'pussy' jokes from her male admirers. Sayla scored 70% on the Hello World psychopath test. deserthackabill Bill is a semi-active chatter, who's open to receiving PMs if anyone wants to find out more about him. Enticing and spooky, eh? Didueatmycookie A loveable character this one is. Didu is always chilled out and unflappable; she talks a lot and laughs at almost anything. She's also very friendly and good at making friends. A manly woman, she prefers to initiate the hugging process rather than wait for a man to hug her! Didu is also renowned for her obsession with cats. doomandkitty Hailing from Texas, Doom really enjoys chatting and loves to make new friends. However, he can lose the plot and behave in a crazy and erratic way when bored, which often serves to spice up the chatroom! Doom scored 36% on the Hello World psychopath test and the Hello World mental age test considers him 25 years old. elyssalouise EmilyRulerTeshic EmiraIII A particularly opinionated teenager, Emira likes to troll pretty much anyone who enjoys chatting and flirting on Kong. Consider yourself a potential target if you show any signs of life below the waist. Although her writing skills are good, she lacks the ability to compose a logical, coherent argument and frequently comes undone when challenged to support her assumptions with evidence. Her trolling attacks can be particularly tasteless; indeed she coldly tells people to go kill themselves for no apparent reason. Emira has few friends on Kong and appears to compensate for her isolation by attacking people who seem popular. Don't be surprised if you find yourself reaching for the mute button! gigadrain A 15 year old who is a total sadist, a weeaboo(a white person who participates in Japanese culture), hates school, and is a terrible person in general. He lives in a relatively unknown town and is a total smartass. But he also has an affectionate side, as he goes to the effort to create nicknames for frequent Hello World chatters. Giga loves manga; he's read next to nothing else since he started middle school in 2011. He isn't a very frequent chatter, as he is a slow typer and can't keep up with the chat half the time. His literalness often kills trolls, and he enjoys rpgs like Pokemon. He is also anti-normal in chat, likely losing only to Nyan in anti-normalness, and sees that he must repent for 5 minutes when he mentions normalness. The Hello World mental age test considers Gigadrain 37 years old. GlowstickGurl Glowstick's real name is Andrea, and everyone calls her "Anj" or "Reah". Anj is 17 and from Michigan (sadly). Though she says people shouldn't ever take her too seriously, she's always willing to help out people who are unhappy. Anj divides her spare time between Kongregate, Twitter and her XBox and she comes across as an extremely mellow girl-gamer. Anj scored a disarming 36% on the Hello World psychopath test. goldwolfs1 jakeyjakey Not a very notorious user on Kongregate. He likes raping but doesn't like being raped. He is definitely easy to get along with, but not so easy to maintain a conversation with in private. Jake is known as the "gender bender" for he likes to turn people from men to women through roleplay and he's also very fond of killing people. He's a very nice guy and he honestly deserves more attention than he gets. jakndaxter Jakn is rather an aggressive personality who attempts to troll people who are popular in Hello World. Though he can certainly troll for a long time, his insults aren't very imaginative and lack wit, accuracy and insight. Hence, Jakn often resorts to repeating the very insults that are hurled at him, in a nostalgic throwback to grade school Jakn's bitterness and fragile ego have made him few friends, though he certainly adds to the amusement in Hello World (but not for the reasons he thinks). janejaney Janey is Siara's sexually precocious younger sister and you'll often notice her feisty presence gracing the chatroom. Although not a massive flirt, she does have the tendency to run around naked to tease the guys. In role-play, Janey is also a gender-bending demon boasting a jambalaya of magical powers. She's also a ninja who can turn invisible and who often gets KOed by her own tits (but only when she's upside down or on the ceiling). jayiscool Jay, also known as Zanok, flirts a lot and doesn't quite understand the complication that is a female mind. He tends to not know how to read women's actions correctly so try to be blunt with this guy, or you'll confuse the hell out of him. Although he can be an oblivious nuthead, he can be a very sweet guy with a big heart. He loves sexual roleplay, so join him in chatzy for some "fun." Jay scored 52% on the Hello World psychopath test and the Hello World mental age test considers him 28 years old. Jazzfangirl JohnsonWD A very unpredictable lad whom desires freedom. He's an amazing friend but often doesn't understand chat too well and doesn't take things seriously. He can't hide his attraction to women and flirts a lot, so be careful around this chap. He loves sexual talk and he is known as a sex slave to Siara. Overall, he's probably one of the best friends you could ask for, even though he can be an absolute idiot at times. Johnson has trouble taking things seriously, so when you want him to be serious about a subject, just tell him and he'll listen, since listening is one of his strong suits. Johnson scored 70% on the Hello World psychopath test and the Hello World mental age test considers him 31 years old. Karisade_X A mysterious mentor who, through observation, perceives much about his fellow Kongregate members and who often surprises people with the accuracy of his analysis. With Karisade, you either love him or hate him, for he has a knack of figuring out your secrets. Karisade is a very easy person to talk to if you're willing to accept the truth, as well as his incessant love for larger women, dirty jokes, long walks on the beach, Pina Coladas, getting caught in the rain... plus the art of counter-trolling and being a smartass. Albeit, a lovable smartass... if you watch your step. Karisade scored 58% on the Hello World psychopath test and the Hello World mental age test considers him 16 years old. KingofLegends23 Kregor123 Kregor has a friendly, energetic and lively personality, frequently filling the chatbox of Hello World with reams of engaging text on a variety of subjects, for Kreg will talk about almost anything. He can sometimes be sad but he is very sweet. Kreg gets easily excited and reminds some people of Binh: he sometimes talks rudely but he does not do it on purpose. Sometimes he can be quite horny in chat (but, unlike Binh, he never resorts to text-raping people). He is also Sir Kreg, the Kregness. Leddidian A shy wallflower in the chat party, Leddi prefers to watch rather than talk, even though she's fluent in both English and Finnish. She lives a quiet, lonely and unappreciated life, sometimes wishing that the world would end and that everyone would just die. However, as disgruntled sociopaths go, Leddi is exceptionally cute and cuddly. She loves her hugs, but approach her gently or you'll make her blush (and reach for her carving knife). Few things bring a smile to Leddi's face, but one of these is Chinese celebration music. Occasionally, she giggles like a maniac for no apparent reason. She's one spooky Scandinavian (though strangely sexy in a 'serial killer' kind of way). Leddi is also our current Hello World Psychopath Queen, having scored an inhuman 94% on the psychopath test! lillysilly3 Lilly is a feisty teen who swears quite a lot, particularly at teachers who make the mistake of trying to shout at her. An independent soul, Lilly likes to say and do what she likes and if you try to give her any crap she'll wallop you with some razor sharp insults. That said, Lilly can be fun, friendly and chatty if you don't get on her tits. Madbobblehead1 This boy is fun-loving and just as spunky as the rest. He looks for friends eagerly, however, if you start off your first impression with insults toward his friends... you made a bad decision. Don't worry about being smart and cracking a wise joke with him, he loves to throw jokes right back.. so long as you can take what you dish out. He loves to flirt and can be a very good friend if you get close to him. A sweetheart alongside a total asshole in one body... choose which path you take with him wisely, or else you'll receive the brunt of the latter personality in this duo. Booble scored 33% on the Hello World psychopath test and the Hello World mental age test considers him 19 years old. MeganD Also known as FallenAngel, this girl is a bag of spunk. You'll never know what's going to come out of her mouth and if you're interested in wild girls, she's the one for you. Megan is often seen on Tinychat with other people from Kongregate and is very easy to talk to. Most of the time, she will try her damnedest to give you a warm welcome and invite into whatever debaucherous, extravagant conversation is unfolding when you enter. Perhaps due in no small part to her spunkiness, Megan scored 70% on the Hello World psychopath test and the Hello World mental age test considers her 31 years old. Misubito Misubito is an eccentric and chatty lad, who goes by the name of Misu (and spelling that name incorrectly gets right on his raving titties). He tends to get distracted by the idle games he plays and doesn't understand what's happening in chat the majority of the time (he's a big-time Elsword fan). Misu is staunchly anti-feminist and anti-political correctness, and abhors the hypocrisy and positive discrimination spawned by these mind-sets. Misu will talk at length on the damage these institutions have wreaked on society and has a mine of Internet links and information to support his claims. This man is, indeed, a "hominist". Misubito scored 64% on the Hello World psychopath test and the Hello World mental age test considers him 37 years old. Hear Misu Sing! Hear Misu Rant About Elsword! natsu9001 A keen chatter, Natsu is often on the lookout for a bed-buddy, so attention all females! He likes to be called Nat and is famous for his 'Unholy Trinity of Pants' (the overpants, the pants and the underpants). Occasionally, Nat wears no pants at all. His Kong motto, inspired by Nietzsche's philosophy, is "that which doesn't kill you gives you XP". Nat is friendly and polite, though he can be sexually suggestive and naughty. All these qualities endear him to the people of Hello World. Natsu scored 79% on the Hello World psychopath test, the Hello World mental age test considers him 25 years old and his Bleach Online Server rank is 7. newblue13 Newblue is that one guy everybody knows but nobody really hangs out with because he's a total nerd and people just don't understand him and his nerdy ways. He's a total fan of Yugioh and Pokemon, which doesn't really help the nerd factor. Like any good nerd, he has a constant virginity+1 debuff on him at all times. He's totally antisocial and never leaves the house. Basically, Hello World is where he belongs. NewOrleans1226 Orleans, also known as Austin, is a keen chatter with an impressive knowledge of world politics. Although he can mix in with the banal banter that's the norm for Hello World, he's also capable of intellectual conversation and is occasionally irked by the insipid drivel that's our chatroom norm. However, he remains a friendly, approachable type with a dry sense of humour. He can often be found conversing with the likes of Karisade, FlyingCat, KingofLegends and sometimes even Alan. nightwingfang20 Nightwing doesn't usually flirt with girls until he's talked to them for a pretty long time, but this is more of a general guideline than a rule. The Hello World mental age test considers him 28 years old. NutmegC Nutmeg is a mysterious human, with many stories of legend. She has teamed up with Nyanchu on many of them. Nut has a weird ability to change between his and 7 other souls: Nutmeg (male) Roy, Chauncey, Nutmeg (female), Camilla, and Malory. A frequent chatter in Hello World, Nutmeg's love of role-play is clear to see! Nutmeg also likes being a pervert and sometimes combines the two. This can cause some confusion, since many chatters are unaware of Nutmeg's real gender! Nut also plays a lot of different games in general. NyanchuStudios Also known as lasereyez, Nyna, or Nayn, he's an indie game developer (who stubbornly refuses to learn any programming languages). He considers himself the local chat idiot, despite what others say. If called crazy or stupid, he will take it as a compliment. He likes to make jokes in chat to lighten the mood, despite what's currently happening in the chat, and never knows when to stop. He has a strange obsession with the :3 emoticon, and uses it at random. He tries to keep the chat alive and cheery. Yeah.... this manic mother knows how to resurrect a dead chat in seconds. Along with Johnson, Nyan is Siara's backup sex slave. olivers58 Young and innocent, Oliver originally had grave doubts about becoming a regular in Hello World, given its frequently disturbing chat content. However, he was intrigued by the randomness of the conversation and enjoyed participating in simple fantasy role-play, so he decided to stick around. Oliver has settled in well, making many friends, and is now a frequent chat participant. He is one of our most friendly and least controversial chatters and often helps lighten the mood in the room. Oliver scored 52% on the Hello World psychopath test and the Hello World mental age test considers him 19 years old. PARKOURMAISTER Also known as Park or Parkour, the Maister is an extreme gun nut and an active soldier working for India's Special Ops. He's generally friendly in chat but can get pissed off quickly and, as one of Hello World's elders, he likes to share his wisdom with others. Park also enjoys participating in role-play and sometimes watches over chat, like a mod without powers. However, Park only stays online for a week or two before getting briefed to another mission, which sometimes lasts months. Park scored a mellow 37% on the Hello World psychopath test. Patriotsforlife5 Most know him as LikeMike, that bastard that never goes away. Chat is never dead when he is involved, but it's not always in a good way. Mike tends to join primarily when there's drama involved, for he thrives on it and likes to insult people to feel better about himself. He's also a player, so watch yourself ladies! With Mike, you can never tell if he's actually being sweet or just playing with your feelings. But overall, he's an 'interesting' guy to be friends with. pinkieunicorn15 Pinkie is one sexually-charged Tinychat addict, who frequently entices males in Hello World to cam with her using her flagrant seductive charms. Naughty in the extreme, this girl is not for the faint-hearted! RealityStrikes Sweet at first glance, and sweet every second after, she's known to many as Siara. She's always greeted when she enters the chat, liked by many of our members. As casual and "chill" as they come. Being observant and quick to find what makes a person tick, Siara likes choose her friends without them even knowing it. Although, at times, she may not understand the difference between a person being serious or silly... have patience with her and try to be blunt when you need to talk about real stuff. This girl has some of the best intentions.. maybe not the best methods of achieving these goals, but still. Siara is renowned for her ginger hair and D-cup boobs and was recently instated as Hello World's 'temple prostitute' in the tradition of the Cult of Astarte. Hear Siara sing! RisingDawn Sweet-natured, polite and friendly, Dawn nevertheless displays remarkable tolerance to the depraved and violently non-PC tone that often colours Hello World chat. Dawn is an avid bookworm, with the reading level of a college professor, and she loves listening to music. Dawn scored a refreshingly normal 27% on the Hello World psychopath test and the Hello World mental age test considers her 28 years old. Shadowtooth Shadow, (otherwise known as Dailin) occasionally chooses the wrong times to be serious, has a short temper, and no form of self esteem whatsoever. Overbearing at times and obnoxious during others, in public she can be seen like an animal that feeds off of snark and any troll that dares to challenge her. Being the first to point out her own flaws, she will constantly bring up her insecurities in comparison to others in an attempt to make them feel better about themselves. However, in private... she wears a different face. Sensitive and faulty on the inside, do not take her prickly and harsh facade as the real impression of who she is... if she takes the time to ignore the raunchiest, most fucked up, and hilarious chat in Kong to PM (privately message) you... she gives a shit about you. Don't take it for granted. Dailin scored 61% on the Hello World psychopath test and the Hello World mental age test considers her 25 years old. SweetieJenna sxyginger To some, Ginger is Siara's opposite number: a male ginge and proud of it! Ginger has very liberal views on sex and drugs and is quite happy to air his opinions in chat. However, despite first impressions, he isn't a troll, and will be quite happy to engage you in an intelligent conversation on the subject. TheSuperficc_ Super is a traveller when it comes to Kong but he visits Hello World the most to check up on things. He's an honest person and can convey his opinions in a blunt and simple format. He is lively to have around, though frequently short-tempered and well known to fly off the handle at the slightest provocation. Some consider him a troll but, in reality, he's just an uptight, grumpy twat who needs a good kicking! thatsabsurd thatsabsurd (previously known as 'mommy') is a user who chats only when there are fewer hotheads in the room. She is known to push the stuck-ups off their pedestals occasionally and, when she does, the sound of cracking egos can be heard resounding round the chatroom. THETURTLEKING1 TiffyChatchat Often seen online, she's witty with a sharp tongue. Tiffy can reply to any comment or insult with panache. She's one of the room favorites, and is rarely muted. Tiffy often makes random comments, including oblique video game references that nobody ever gets. Similarly, she'll randomly reply with "Your mom" to virtually any question (e.g. Q. Hey, where's Nyan?? A. In your mom...). She also likes to describe the bizarre sexual activities of her friends, such as wall-humping and twerking in pools. According to Tiffy, her best quality is that she's damn good at spelling... anything less than an A++ on a spelling test ranks as a paradigm-shifting catastrophe. torirulez Tori is a 13-year-old Tinychat addict with a knife fetish (he'll even brandish his many blades for you on cam). He's a master of visual buffoonery on Tinychat and often pops up in Hello World to advertise his chatroom. Tori is friendly and usually gets on well with everyone, though his occasional spamming of tinychat ads gets on people's nerves. Tori also has ADHD, which Hello World considers not so much a disability as a form of entertainment. TreeOfSorrow Tree is one very naughty and sexually active vegetable. Occasionally indulging in violent or horny role-plays, Tree frequently flirts with female chatters, but usually with a touch of class and always in very good English! Tree is a regular chatter with a mischievous wit and stands on good terms with all the other regulars in Hello World. He's also very proud of his score on the Hello World mental age test, which considers him 28 years old. Tree scored 30% on the Hello World psychopath test. Trunks4454 A connoisseur of dildos, particularly the 'glow-in-the-dark-phantom-penis' variety, Trunks is friendly, hyperactive and easily excitable in chat. He's rarely hostile to anyone (though protective of his friends). Trunks enjoys joking around, about anything and everything, but is especially fond of silly and manic humour. He's mighty keen to know what others think of him, thus was desperate to be added to this Wiki. When told he'd finally been added, Trunks appeared to starch his pants in an explosion of bombastic bliss! Trunks scored a scary 76% on the Hello World psychopath test and the Hello World mental age test considers him 18 years old. WhiteHotGirl123 Also known as Matzia, WhiteHotGirl is a dedicated gamer and anime lover from Sweden. She describes herself as a "Mostly Awesome Swag Girl" and "pretty like a cute fox", to which her tasty profile pic bears witness. A seasoned regular in Hello World, Matzia's friendly and chatty and loves pets. Her favourite television series at the moment is "Attack on Titan" (she loves Eren and Mikasa). At 22, WhiteHotGirl is one of the chatroom's senior members. She also scored 50% on the Hello World psychopath test. Wrinklyknees7 This strange creature claims to be a bowl of potato salad. His real name's Mason and, despite his chat name, he hates being called Wrinkly or Knees. Little else is yet known of Wrinklyknees, although some scholars suggest he's German. XxD4RKxX96 XxD4RKxX is an open gamer, not afraid to say his opinion. He occasionally tries to make a joke. He's known for his role-playing and (perhaps ironically) generally being himself! D4RK scored 42% on the Hello World psychopath test and the Hello World mental age test considers him 28 years old. Zeta66 A consummate lurker, Zeta is frequently around even though you may not see him in chat. Despite his quiet and creepy reputation, he's friendly and approachable when he actually makes himself heard. Zeta scored 36% on the Hello World psychopath test. Zomath Zomath's real name is Alyssa and she's reputed to be a shrimp. She often lurks in chat, though she's quite elusive and you'll often need a sharp pair of eyes or a shrimping net to catch her. Zomath is friendly and chilled out and a popular (though quiet-ish) character in Hello World.__TOC__ Category:Chat rooms Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners